The Adventures of Spyder
by LithiumEyes
Summary: Rated for language. What would happen if you sent me to the digiworld? Well read and find out.


Me: Hello there peoples! Welcome to my new story. This is a pardoy of Digimon and what I think would happen if I got shipped to the Digiworld along with the rest of the Season 1 cast. So sit back and enjoy this twisted tale.

Disclaimer: The first and last time I will say this. I. Do. Not. Own.

Saying of the Day: There are no stupid questions. Only stupid people.

_You may get stabbed in the head  
With a dagger or a sword  
You may be burned to death  
Or skinned alive or worse  
But when they torture you  
You will not feel the need to run  
Though you die la restance lives on_

_La Resistance_

* * *

The screams of the children as they hit the ground with an audiable thud, echoed through the Digiworld. Tai Kamiya stood with a groan only to be knocked down by a pink blur. Then there was a blur of black screaming her head off.

"Make the madness go away! Save me!" a black clad female begged while practically shaking out Tai's brains.

"Tai! Tai! Tai! Tai! Tai! Tai! Tai!" the pink thing said bouncing up and down. Another pink thing hopped into the clearing. What looked to be a rabbit hopped to the black dressed girl. She took one look at the rabbit and screamed bloody murder.

"Bloody murder! Bloody murder! Make the cuteness go away!" the girl proceeded to tear away from the bunny. The head thing kept bouncing and saying Tai's name while the said boy blinked in confusion. Then came Izzy, the computer genius and a pink stump thing with a voice that suggested that the creature was on helium. Then there was Matt and the head with a spike and his brother TK and the hampster with a serious overbite. And Sora with the weird ass plant thing and Joe with the floating seal and last but not least, Mimi and the overgrown vegetable. Oh and of course the shrieking black-clad girl ran through again followed by the bunny.

"Like where are we. OMG this is so like gross. Eww. I like have like mud on my new like pink dress." Mimi complained. The black blur of a girl stopped to point and laugh her ass off before continuing her run.

"Umm…what are you guys?" Sora asked. The things huddled together and puffed what the humans would guess to be chests and anounced with extreme pride:

"Digimon. Digital monsters."

"What are those?" the black dressed girl asked, hiding behind Matt, who she had decided was not going to infect her with perkiness.

"Who are you and why do you keep running around like a chicken with its head cut off?" Matt asked.

The girl jumped out in front of the group and threw back her shoulders and stood as tall as she could.

"I am Satan herself. My name is Spyder and all shall bow down to me in fear. As for the screaming thing, there is so much…pink…" the girl hissed out the word like a curse, "That and I am waiting for the Cloud's attack."

The bunny thing hopped up to Spyder and rubbed against the girl's side. Spyder's eyes got big and a funny expression came over her face.

"BUNNY!"

The poor bunny digimon found itself in a bone breaking hug.

"I shall love you and cuddle you and take you home and name you George!" Spyder exclaimed. The rest of the digidestined took a step away from the girl while the digimon took to a full blown run in fear of being squished next.

Then came the big bad bug (BBB for short) whose name I am too stupid to remember. Well anywho, BBB came crashing through the trees and nearly decapitated the digidestined because our ill-fated heros are a bit too stupid to duck when people say duck instead of looking around for a duck.

The little puffballs that call themselves digimon decided that the BBB could be taken down by a bunch of bubbles. (u.u) Then they had the brilliant idea of getting bigger so they could fight better. Who'd a thunk it? So anyway, puffballs get big and actually look like they stand a chance. Agumon used his pepper breath, Gabumon:blue blaster, Biomon:tornado twister_ (if I am wrong, it's cause I'm stupid. Please correct my mistakes),_ Tentomon:electro shocker, Palmon: Poison ivy, Patamon:boom bubble. And Spyder's bunny, which became a…butterfly…with pink and purple wing. Yeah well it used an attack called Toxin Blades with was the butterflies's wings shooting out swords at BBB.

"Cool! My bunny is all grown up and fighting BBBs." Spyder said before a confused look spread over her face. "How in the nine hells did a bunny become a butterfly? This place is creeping me out."

For lack of originality, we shall call the butterfly Mariposamon. Well Mariposamon shrugged its butterfly shoulders. Well BBB got knocked out and everyone did a victory dance before BBB decided to reapear and send everyone to their doom. Little did BBB know, Gomamon could summon thousands of fish as an attack…No comment.

Well our heros continue to float down the river on the fish "raft". Spyder took to naming all the fish…Everyone else rolled their eyes and eventually had to restrain from chocking the girl. Thankfully for Spyder, Mariposamon was fond of her and tried to be as fierce as a pink and purple butterfly could be. Who knew a itty bitty pastel colored butterfly could be so fierce? Not me that is for sure.

So the fishies decided that they would dump the digidestined on a mysteriously abandoned beach. And one with phone booths too. How nice of the fishies. Of course the fishies had a mean streak and the booths didn't work. Our poor heros spent all there precious money on a piece of junk. Too bad. But did they seriously think they would get contact with someone after the twentieth booth? And they are in a world with BBBs and mutant creatures, what are they gonna talk to?

But then an overgrown oyster known as Shellmon or Shelly, decided that the mean phone booths weren't enough torture and attacked.

* * *

Me: That is the first chapter my friends. A quick note, Mariposa-butterfly. And I have included a bio of Spyder:

**Name:** Spyder Nightshade

**Age:** 14

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Ice blue

**Partner:** Mariposamon

**Apperance:** Black and red corset top. Black baggy pants with lime green stiching and bondage straps and chains. Jack Skelington wristband on right wrist and an Evanescence wristband on the left. Combat boots with skull buckle thingies.

**Another note thingie:** The apperance of Spyder and the name Spyder Nightshade belong to my best friend. My name and my look is so lame. But the personality is all mine biatch. I really am that loony.


End file.
